Ireland
Republic of Ireland (愛蘭 pronounced "airurando") is a fan-made character for Hetalia: Axis Powers between 2007 and 2008. Appearance Her most recognizable features are her emerald green eyes and her curly ginger hair. She wears a flowers in her hair to represent. the wildflowers that grow in her home. She has a scar on her jawline from when she fought for her independence. When Ireland was little, she was mistaken as a boy by the other countries. She wears a white blouse and a greeit gives her access to the dagger she always holsters on her thigh. In times of war, her flower is replaced with a hair clip. She will wear a dark green uniform with black combat boots and a white baret. She also has a sword with her. Personality and Interests ---- Ireland is depicted a cheerful and yet stubborn character. She is depicted to be really generous and caring, someone who will always be there to help out her friends. However, she has very strong ideals about righteousness and may occasionally have a violent outburst or two. She loves to drink beer, especially with England. She usually gets her brothers ( Northern Ireland, Scottland, and Wales) to join her. (edit: She loves beer, but not with England. And her siblings would most likely challenge her to a drinking contest than just going for a beer or two. Any time with her siblings ends in a fight of some sort) She is rather foul-mouthed and aggressive, but only when someone makes her angry. Ireland is surprisingly good at house chores and cooking since she was slightly poor as a child and had to do most things by herself. Ireland believes in mythical creatures that are related toe, like England, will befriend most of these creatures to her native land and loves to pass down from generation to generation. Ireland was actually the one who taught England magic. However, most of her Gaelic spells have been forgotten as time has gone by. (edit #2: Ireland would not have taught England originally, it would be more likely to be Wales, who had the great wizard Merlin who is featured in a lot of English literature) Despite her short stature, she is actually very strong and can take on much larger countries if she chooses to do so. Ireland has a deep pride for her country and has a love for potatoes and Irish stew. Since Ireland has a reputation for drinking, she can hold her liquor longer than most countries, with Russia and Germany as close competition. Ireland owns a pet Kelpie-campus (a mythical horse that lives in the water) named Rahld and is very fond of him. Kelpies were known to trick people into riding on their backs and dragging. When she found an injured Kelpie in a lake, she decided to tame him and eventually managed to become the Kelpie’s owner, the two have become best friends since. Ireland likes to consider her people in terms of gov-about different movements and laws which, in her mind, will either befall to the political party Sinn Féinn. (edit: Kelpies are Scottish not Irish) A very poor country in her youth, she was 19th century-20th century. Because of Ireland’s proclaimed neutrality, she doesn’t engage very much in wars, but makes her point that she surviving in war and has gained lots of victory. Also, because during battles, Ireland has a special job which was being responsible for creating peace treaties to settle conflicts with other countries which is also part ith most of the countries and doesn’t really have any enemies. Overall, she is allies with everyone in the EU along with America, Canada, Japan and New Zealand. ---- Relationships Prussia - No distinct relationship, though they often drink together. England - Ireland and England fought for Independence of Ireland, but Ireland won at the end. She still has a scar on her face from Britain, and things even now, are still tense (especially considering Northern Ireland). Ireland taught England how to use magic in their youth, and she has magical powers to this very day though many of her Gaelic spells have been forgotten. Japan - Ireland and Japan don't often talk, but have associated in the past. Northern Ireland, Wales, and Scotland. - Northern Ireland and Ireland are twins, and Northern Ireland often tries to get Ireland to talk to England, which she avoids doing most of the time. Northern Ireland once read Ireland's diary, and Ireland held a grudge against him for a week, until she finally came to her senses. Scotland and Ireland are close siblings and have shared a long, culturally similar history- presently they like to spend time together playing rugby and drinking. Wales and Ireland are also close, Wales looks to Ireland as a role model almost and Wales hopes that one day he will become independent like Ireland; the two spend time talking, cooking and sometimes singing together (Wales isn't known as the 'Land of Song' for nothing!) Russia - Ireland is not scared of Russia but sometimes feels intimidated by his presence, like most of the nations. America - America and Ireland often joke around about other country's relationships. They find it hilarious even though the other countries don't and sometimes play practical jokes on other nations. America looks to Ireland like an Aunt almost due to Ireland's involvement in America's history (many Irish people imigrated to America during the Irish Potato Famine, many Americans have Irish heritage), however when America put stricter laws and policies in place to reduce the amount of Irish immigrates coming over, Ireland felt somewhat hurt and the two became distant for a short time. However, presently they are on good times, seeing how America also stepped in to help deal with the Northern Irish violence. Canada- Canada is one of Ireland's close friends because they both care deeply about peace keeping and Ireland is working on strengthening the bond between them. Even though she is rather loud she works on being quiet to listen to him. They usually collaborate at UN meetings and often when England forgets about poor Canada Ireland is there to correct her little brother which irritates England a lot. France - Ireland dated France once, and she hated it. She said he is too much of a player, and broke up with him after a week of dating him, but they are still close friends. Netherlands/Holland - Netherlands is a close friend of Ireland's. The two are pretty competitive when sports or other athletic games are involved but aside from their competitive spirits, they go drinking often and try to visit each other whenever they can. England England and Ireland are supposedly around the same age as they were settled at around the same time but Ireland is a few years younger than England. They both go a long way back, when he found Ireland in the woods when they were children He pretty much declared her as his sister and began to look out for her as his own with the help of Wales and Scotland. In their childhood together, Ireland and England shared a strong bond with each other and did everything together. Although, Ireland sometimes liked to prank and make fun of him, but always ended up apologising to her brother. A few centuries later, the two eventually became distant with each other, especially when England grew up to be a very powerful country and conquered Ireland making her one of his colonies. Since then, the two fought with each other a lot and argued about lots of situations. Ireland would sometimes wonder why her brother has changed and wished that she could re-live the days when she and England were always by each other’s side. England pretended that he didn't care about his past anymore, but he in reality he did. Soon, in the early 1800‘s Ireland and England merged together to form the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Though the merge lasted 121 years, Ireland eventually declared war for independence on England and the two had a very long and bloody battle with each other. In 1922, Ireland and her army were victorious and left the British Commonwealth on April 18, 1949 deeming herself independent. In present day England and Ireland have a decent relationship despite the fact they were enemies in the 16th century. They silently watch out for one another and take care of each other. They still have a tendency to always bicker and argue about even the smallest things and go through extreme lengths to prove their points from kicking and punching to plain wrestling. But somehow, the two make up for their faults and laugh if off. The two share an interest in black magic. In general, Ireland and England are tense with one another but are working on mending their relationship. France Ireland and France share a strong friendly relation ship even though his people conducted two attempts at invading her in the past. France, attempted to aid Ireland in her fight for independence, such as forming the Irish Brigade which was made up of the French army and Irish exiles that fought in the Nine Years War. Also, she fought alongside France during the Spanish Succession and Austrian Succession. America They are very good friends and have been allied with each other for a very long time. The two countries both have the same outgoing personalities and they cooperate really well, Ireland thinks of him as an innocent child with a very big appetite. She also cares for America’s bad eating habits. America likes to adapt to Irish traditions and usually has a bigger St. Patrick's celebration then Ireland herself. Japan Japan and Ireland’s relationship is pretty modest, but their relationship is beginning to grow. The two seem to cooperate with each other and are friends. Ireland is a big fan of anime and manga which Japan finds flattering. Not much is yet known about them but they visit each other every once in a while. Japan is very interested in her Celtic history. Sealand Sealand is Ireland’s youngest brother. They both get along really well and never have any troubles with each other. Since Sealand is very small and weak, Ireland has a strong sense of protection for him. Ireland is very caring towards her brother. Canada = THERE DATING!The kind little boy that needs caring and support. The two often are seen talking at UN meetings about the peacekeeping missions they have been on. Ireland usually scoldes England when she notices he is ignoring Canada because he is the one who took Canada from France and he should pay more attention to Canada. Hungary Although Ireland and Hungary’s relationship isn't extremely strong the two still share a bond. They both formed an alliance together in 1976. Ireland thinks of Hungary as an older sister and role model. Hungary is very generous to Ireland and the two care for each other. Switzerland Ireland and Switzerland are pretty good friends. Their similar tendencies of neutrality, tend to bring them to work well together during times of war. Not much is to be said about their relationship yet. Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland It has been mentioned that Ireland has three other brothers named Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland. All three of them share a dislike for England and love to bully him, by doing childish things such as throwing rocks at him, shooting arrows and even mailing him curses. Ireland sometimes joins her three brothers with their tactics, although she does it to a lesser extent and often tends to England’s injuries later. It’s shown that Ireland thinks “They are all gobshites, but I still love them anyway.” Since Ireland is the only blood-sister the four brothers have, they seem to be overprotective of her and would risk their own lives for her. As a former colony of Ireland, Scotland is protective of Ireland and always watches over her although Ireland says it’s really unforgettable as she likes to rely on herself. Though the two are shown to have the strongest relationship out of them all and often go out drinking together. Ireland thinks of Wales as the calm and smart brother in the family. Just like Scotland, Wales is protective of his elder sister and always tries to guide her in making the right choices with a calm, rational head as opposed to making decisions in annoyance. Wales is usually seen to be neutral in any arguments in the family, but sometimes, due to his shy personality, will not always fight for what he believes in. Ireland will often try to encourage Wales to fight for his beliefs while Wales will often give Ireland good advice on keeping calm and being rational, the two are quite close and Wales will often look up to Ireland as a role model for future independence from England. Northern Ireland is Ireland's younger brother and one of the youngest out of all the brothers. Though they seem to be polar opposites, their taste in certain things can be quite similar such as food and sports. Both Ireland and Northern Ireland were close with one another when Northern Ireland was first established (which we can be debated to be the 1600's due to the Ulster Plantation), however when Ireland declared independence from England, Northern Ireland partitioned from Ireland (around 1922) and the six counties of Ulster remained with England while the other 28 became independent. Around the late 1940s', Ireland decided to leave the British Commonweatlth and tried to convince Northern Ireland to come with her, but the he refused and chose to stay with England, this caused a fight between the two and they became even more distant from one another. However, since the Good Friday Agreement (1998) things, though still tense, are becoming much more peaceful in terms of Northern Ireland's relationship with the Republic of Ireland. IcelandCategory:Weeaboo Iceland was a former colony of Ireland before the Vikings conquered it. It has even been said there are those on Iceland that have noble Irish blood. Iceland himself likes to think of himself as Scandanavian because of something that happened in the past with Ireland, which neither of them talk about. Australia During the establishment of Australia, England sent many prisoners to him to set the colony up. Many of those prisoners were Irish. It has been recorded that a quarter of the population of Australia are of Irish background. Argentina Argentina's history with Ireland is very similar to America's. They are on good terms. ire.jpg|Ireland, design based on multiple implied looks Category:Female Characters Category:Mary-sue Category:Creator Based Category:No Research Category:Whoever edited this to make her a character I now disrespect was both horny as shit and disrespectful. Change it back please. Category:Like seriously, wtf would someone tamper with this? Category:That just makes you look bad. Mods, please do something about it, I am disgusted.